Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an area characteristic display device and a method for controlling the area characteristic display device.
Related Art
In related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2013-089186 describes a state detection device for power equipment that detects the state of power equipment and displays the detection result on a display.
Nevertheless, there is no area characteristic display device which displays the state distribution of the power equipment together with data on area characteristics of environment conditions such as wind fluidity of a location where a power device is placed, on a display with being superimposed on a map. Thus, there has been such a disadvantage that evaluation determination of changing the design criterion of power equipment cannot be performed based on a display result.